The Forest Clearing (Lindir x OFC)
by Roseanne Celeste
Summary: After a night spent together, an elf and a human woman go their separate ways. Months later, they recall the night they met and try to remember why they long to see each other.


****Author's note; I recently joined the LOTR and The hobbit fandoms so I'm still learning about the characters. **Read, Review and favorite.  
><strong>

Charmaine gently smiled at her daughter, Camilla Rose, as she nursed the one month old Infant, while she sat on a rocking chair, on the porch of the small house she shared with her daughter and Sibling. Camilla was a healthy and beautiful child with features from both her Human mother and Elven father. She had curly black hair, pointed little ears, medium brown eyes with specks of gold in them, and framed by thin lashes, a small button nose, chubby cheeks and a small chin, all set in a golden brown coloured face.

Looking up at the early evening sky, with the stars shining brightly and the crescent shaped moon lighting up the evening , Charmaine couldn't help but recall a night that the sky looked exactly the same as this night, a night when she had conceived her greatest gift in life.

_*Flashback to 10 months ago*_

~~Charmaine's ~~

I held my skirts in one hand as I jumped over tree roots and scrub, trying to locate a path that would lead me back out of the forest and back to the small town of Dene, that housed my family's home.

I didn't want to end up fall and make my clothes dirty, but I also wanted to reach home as soon as possible. The forest had already grown to evening, and I hoped not to run into any unfavourable company as that would only delay me.

I had decided to go for a walk when I had completed my chores, and had ventured into the forest lands that surrounded what people said was the hidden kingdom of the Elves, found deep in the valley. Very few people in the town of Dene had actually ever seen the Elven kingdom called Rivendell, or Elves for that matter, and very few ever went deep enough into the forest, to locate where the Kingdom was hidden. I, myself, had never encountered elves in all the years of my young life and hoped to one day meet one. They were said to be tall, slender, graceful and perfect beings. I wanted to see if they were as perfect as people claimed them to be.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I tripped over a low tree root that stuck out in my path, and I fell to the slightly moist ground. "Curse my stupid luck." I mumbled to myself as I stood up and started dusting my skirts and blouse as some of the dirt and twigs had stuck on my clothes. My mid calf length, ultramarine blue dress was one of my favourites despite it been made more than a year ago.

When I had made sure that the twigs were removed, and my dress looked as decent as it would look despite the remnants of dirt on it, I continued my journey, only to be halted as I bumped into something and this time fell back on my rear end.

I looked up in annoyance at what I bumped into and was shocked to find a majestic horse standing close to where I was.

I stood up carefully, before dusting off my dress for the second time that evening, while turning my eyes to look at who sat astride the horse..

In front of me sat a man on a horse, dressed in a fine purple robe of velvet and cotton and a red cape of velvet was fastened at his shoulders.

When I looked all around me, I was shocked to discover that I was surrounded by even more of the strange men who seemed to emit some kind of light while they sat high on their horses. I don't know how I had not noticed that they were people around me or even how they had managed to surround me without my Knowledge.

"_Was I really that unaware of my surroundings that I didn't notice these men?"_ I thought to myself as I turned back to face the man I had first encountered, when I had stood up.

He dismounted his horse with an outworldly grace before facing me fully, and with the light of the crescent shaped moon, I could now see that his ears were pointed, leading me to believe that he was one of the Elves that I had heard of from the constant rumors in town.

He stood tall, several inches taller than my five feet five inch height.

Two small braids stood at the sides of his face, while the rest of his straight dark hair was pulled back from his face, a golden silver circlet sat on his head, his dark eyes that studied me curiously, were framed by dark lashes, and somewhat thin eyebrows, a delicately shaped thin nose and pink lips made up the face of the fair skinned elf that stood before me. His perfect features and aura that surrounded him confirmed my suspicions that the people surrounding me were not men, but elves.

"May I enquire what you are doing this far into the valley, my lady?" The Elf in front of me asked, his voice a soft and smooth sound that had a lovely lyrical cadence to it.

I cleared the thoughts of his voice away, before replying, "I had taken a walk and had strode too far from my intended path. Would you be so kind as to direct me to the path to take to go back to Dene Town?" I hoped he would be kind enough to direct me on the path to take home, and would not leave me to fend for myself in unknown forest.

Elves were said to be Kind, while some people claimed they were the most cruel of creatures. Hopefully, the theory of Kindness held true to these elves.

The unnamed elf in front of me, turned to his companions before speaking to them in a language I did not understand, and when it seemed they had finally come to a consensus, he turned his attention back to me before nodding politely and saying, "My Companions and I have agreed that it would be wise that I accompany you to the town. Is this favourable with you?"

I nodded my head before saying, "Yes, that's fine with me."

He waited for his companions to ride away and I waited for him to lead the way. But when he did not start off, I looked up at him in question and he said, "Would you agree to ride with me? It would make the journey easier, and would quicken our pace."

I agreed with what he said and I moved closer, waiting for him to mount so I could get behind him, but instead he asked for my consent, and when I had granted it, he helped me mount his horse side saddle, before he got on behind me, and after taking the reins, we were off at a steady gallop.

* * *

><p>"Would you like us to stop for a drink of water my Lady? I know of a waterfall just a little way off this path." The dark haired elf asked me, after I coughed for the fifth time since the start of our journey.<p>

My throat was terribly dry making my coughs dry scratchy sounds, but I thought it would be rude to ask to stop when it was already so late into the evening and he was probably anxious to get back to his home.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, then I would appreciate it." I replied, my voice somewhat scratchy from the lack of moisture in my mouth.

He turned the horse from the path we had been taking, before taking us down a different path to what I guessed was the waterfall he mentioned.

When we broke through the trees into a small clearing that housed the waterfall, I was astounded by the beauty that was present in the enclosed space. Most of the clearing was made up of the soft green grass that lay under my feet, with beds of bright coloured flowers at one edge of the clearing, and the waterfall at the southern edge of the clearing. The waterfall came down into a stream that flowed beyond the clearing. The water fell from a delicate arrangement of leaves that were high up in the trees.

After dismounting from the horse, I removed my boots to avoid getting them wet, and walked with my bare feet on the grass. The grass felt like it was made from the softest cloth and the ground beneath it felt solid enough to not contain moisture yet soft enough to sleep on.

I moved close to one edge of the creek where the water fell at a moderate pace. I walked to one edge of the creek, before taking my fill of the refreshing drink.

Despite the lovely taste of the water, I was in rush to move away from the waterfall because the water that fell into the creek, caused continuous splashes of water to dampen my clothes.

When I had quenched my thirst, I stepped back from the edge and when I turned to face the still unnamed elf, I found his eyes on me. I stood still for a moment watching him curiously as his dark eyes looked over my person, looking me over from the top of my wavy black hair to where my toes dug into the soft grass.

"I have not had the opportunity to know your name, my Lady. May I inquire what it is?" He asked while I started walking back towards him, where he stood close to the horse while it grazed the fresh grass.

"My Name is Charmaine." I replied as I stopped a short distance from him, trying not to fidget as he looked at me with unbidden attention, seeming to take in every physical aspect that made up my person.

"Your name is lovely my Lady, though not as Lovely as the one who carries it." He told me with a small smile, before saying "My name is Lindir, and It is my pleasure to make your acquaintance."

I couldn't help but smile at his compliment and I shyly averted my eyes from his handsome face while replying, "The pleasure is mine, my Lord."

After a few moments of silence, I turned my eyes back to him and gasped as I found he was standing but a few spaces away from my person, he slowly walked forward, keeping his eyes on mine as he asked, "Tell me Charmaine, are you married or courting someone?"

"No, my lord. I am unattached to another." I replied in a soft breathy voice. Having him so this close was affecting me in a strange but delightful way.

I could smell his scent of fresh lavender, combined with cedar wood and another scent that was just his own. His closeness intensified the feelings I had had since we had started riding, and his torso had been pressed against my back.

He hummed in approval as he slowly brought one hand to my wrist before running it up my arm, leaving in its wake a trail of what felt felt like fire, though it did not burn in a horrible way but instead made me want more of his hands on my skin. I shivered lightly, whether it was from the slight cold from my damp clothes, or from the feelings that his scent evoked in me, I was not able to tell.

He brought his other hand up to slowly trace my cheek, while his hand moved from my arm to my waist, before he asked, "Then you wouldn't object if I were to Kiss you, would you?"

"No." I said, just before he brought his lips to my own and kissed me. His lips were soft and he tasted of the sweetest berries in all of Middle Earth.

I put one hand on his shoulder, while my other hand lay on his cloth covered chest.

The kiss started out as as a chaste kiss but it slowly heated up as we run our hands done over each other. He brought his lips to my neck and I let out a soft moan as he nipped and kissed my neck before he moved part of my sleeves off my shoulder, and peppered my shoulders with wet kisses.

When he removed his lips from my skin, I looked at him in surprise and he leaned his forehead against mine before he said, "We ought to stop before this develops into something you might regret later on."

I shook my head before replying, "I won't regret anything. Lets live for just this night, and make the most of it." I knew what I was said was very daring of me, but For the first time, I was willing to just go with my instincts, and do as I pleased.

I brought my lips back to his, and after chastely kissing him, he responded.

I had a faint idea of what I was encouraging him to do due to my limited knowledge of what happened in marriage beds. Despite knowing what people would think if they found out I was engaging a man, or in this case an elf, in what would undoubtedly lead to coupling that happens between men and women. I didn't have it in me to care right now about how the people in town might talk about me and how they might look at me if they knew what I was planning to do, without been married to the male I planned to loose my maidenhead to. After all, what they don't know wouldn't hurt them. And they would have no way of knowing what will happen here.

Our kisses continued and shortly after, I was naked as they day I came into this world. I could tell Lindir liked what he saw, if they way his eyes took my naked form in, were an indication. When he had lost all his clothes too, I couldn't help but admire his toned body. He was simply breathtaking and the sight of his naked body had me filled with excitement.

We continued our touching and kissing, and soon, we were laying on the soft grass.

The feeling of finally joining together in our most intimate parts was painful at first but that soon vanished and only the unexplainable feeling of pleasure clouded my conscious thoughts.

He whispered words in his foreign language, that I did not understand but the tone of his voice encouraged me to move faster with him and immensely heightened my pleasure.

We joined together numerous more times that night, and it was a truly beautiful and pleasurable experience. We also learned a lot about each other, because when we would take breaks between our escapades, we talked freely of our lives and I learned a lot about Lindir.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was woken up by the feeling of the sun's soft rays shining on my face.<p>

I tried to recall what had happened the previous night, and as the chest where I lay my head moved in the act of breathing, Vivid memories of the previous night came flashing back to me, and I smiled in happiness and contentment.

When I tried to move into a more comfortable position, I felt a bit sore in my nether regions, and I grimaced in discomfort, trying to ignore the feeling. The sound of me shuffling around to sit up woke Lindir, and when he opened his eyes. I was finally able to see the medium brown of his eyes with specks of gold in them more clearly..

"Lirimaer nîn." He murmured when he looked at me, with a relaxed smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile back at him as I leaned over him and softly kissed his lips.

"What does Liri-my-arre nin mean?" I asked him, resting my forehead against his.

He gave a low chuckle while he replied, "It means my Lovely one though your pronunciation is a bit off." I nodded in understanding, sighing in contentment at just been next to him.

"Are you okay?" He asked when he noticed me grimace once again after a bit of moving around.

"I'm okay. A bit sore but ultimately fine." I replied. When he looked like he was going to inquire more about my physical wellness, I assured him I was okay before suggesting we take a bath in the creek.

After about an hour of bathing and enjoying our time together, we let the sun dry us off before wearing our clothes.

"Your family must be worried about you. I should escort you back to town." Lindir said, while walking to the edge of the clearing where, surprisingly, his horse still was. I had absolutely forgotten about the horse, and it had probably witnessed our lovemaking the previous night. That thought of the horse watching us was mildly disturbing and so I cleared such thoughts way before striding over to where Lindir stood petting his horse and whispering to it in his Kin's tongue.

After we had mounted the horse, we rode in silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts.

I was brought out of my thoughts when we stopped at the edge of town.

After we had both dismounted, we stood silently, neither one of us moving away from each other.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Thank you for escorting me back. I am most grateful." He didn't reply and so I turned to move away but he caught my arm and I turned back to him in question.

He moved closer to me before bringing his other hand to my cheek. He looked into my own dark brown eyes deeply before asking, "Will I ever see you again?"

I didn't know whether I would see him again or not, or if I even wanted to see him. Elves and Humans kept to their own races, and so If I saw him again, I did not know what that would accomplish.

"I don't know. We might cross paths again later in life, but we are from worlds apart despite been close." I answered after a few minutes of anxious silence.

He nodded before bringing his lips to mine and kissing me softly.

When we broke apart, I smiled at him and when he returned my smile, I turned and walked a few steps forward, and I turned back to see him on his horse before he nodded at me and rode into the forests of the valley.

I straightened my shoulders before making my way home, ready to make up a good enough explanation to give to my Parents when they asked where I had been.

I didn't know what I felt after parting with him, but I knew I would have to answer to my Parents and siblings' questions about my whereabouts last night.

_*End of Flashback*_

Charmaine smiled fondly at the memories before entering her house, and moving to the kitchen to have dinner before she retired for bed, now that her daughter was asleep.

When Charmaine had discovered she was pregnant, rumours had spread about her 'Impurity' when the people in town found out. Most of them Labeled her many unkind words and constantly questioned who the Father of her child was. She did not give them the satisfaction of knowing who the Father of the Child was, and had decided to relocate to a small village, three days ride from Dene town, with her younger sister, Christina, accompanying her.

Her family had been both disappointed and shocked to discover she was pregnant and unwed, but they had eventually supported her, despite not knowing who the Father of the Child was. The only person who she had ever told about Camilla's father was Christina, because she was closest to her among her three siblings.

Lindir did not know about his child, or the fact that Charmaine had even conceived a Child because she had not seen him again after the morning he escorted her back to town. But Charmaine thought she would eventually come across him again.

"_I know I will see him someday. Maybe not tomorrow or any day soon, but I will see him. And he will get meet his daughter." _Charmaine thought to herself as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

She was certain of the fact that she would see Lindir again, despite not having seen him for about a year now, and the fact that she had moved away from the valley that housed his home.

* * *

><p>Miles away, in Imladris, a dark haired male elf stood on his balcony thinking about a human woman he had met ten months ago. The night sky reminded him of the day he met her, and even to this day, he still missed her terribly despite only having met her once in his lifetime.<p>

He recalled every detail about her with clarity. He remembered that She had had long wavy jet black hair, dark brown eyes, a broad nose and soft brown pink lips, all set in a dark russet colored face. He recalled thinking her the most beautiful person he had ever encountered, and to this day that thought still held true.

She wasn't like any of the elleths or human women he had ever come across. Though She had the dark skin that some of the tribes of the Northern Lands of middle Earth were said to have, there was something about her that had captured his interest.

He recalled sensing her presence in the woods when he had been returning from hunting with a group of other elves, and their first meeting when she had tumbled to the forest floor after bumping into his horse. And when she had faced him, he had been amazed when he had looked at her fully for the first time.

Lindir sighed quietly, while he thinking, "_I would like to see you again soon, A'maelamin."_

_**-A'maeamin means My Beloved.**_

**THE HOBBIT AND ALL THINGS FOUND IN THE MOVIES AND BOOK BELONG TO J. R. R. TOLKIEN AND EVERYONE ELSE INVOLVED IN THE MAKING OF THE MOVIE SAGA, I ONLY OWN CONTENT THAT'S NOT FOUND IN THE BOOK OR MOVIES. I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM PROFIT FROM THIS STORY.  
><strong>

**THIS IS THE WORK OF**** ROSEANNE CELESTE AND SHOULD NOT BE REPRODUCED IN ANY FORM OR KIND WITHOUT PERMISSION FROM ME. PLEASE DO NOT WRITE INSPIRED VERSIONS OR FANFICTION BASED ON THIS STORY/FANFICTION.**

**R.C**  
><strong>©2015_Written and published by <strong>**Roseanne Celeste**


End file.
